


Since it’s you, I’m not gonna let it go

by Astha6069 (AllegraRiiz)



Series: DaiTaki [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Marriage, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegraRiiz/pseuds/Astha6069
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Original Female Character(s)
Series: DaiTaki [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559314





	Since it’s you, I’m not gonna let it go

He doesn’t favor summer that much.  
The humid air, strong heat, blazing sunlight since morning, damp shirt from excessive sweating, albeit it’s easier for him to work in clear day, he doesn’t favor the hot weather that much, still.

Dinner. Tonight.

The text he received from his beloved wife as he had his lunch a few minutes ago pop up in his mind. Knowing her, she will choose a dining place luxurious enough to make people’s jaw dropped. Over the years, he kind of used to it. Not the luxury, but rather used to her antics.

He doesn’t reply to the text. He doesn’t need to. No matter what, he will have to show up anyway. Voluntary. A date with his gorgeous wife is not something he will miss. Work? It can wait. He’s not the only person working on the special force. Besides, he has no urgent mission in his hand. Sure enough, to spend the night with his family is more tempting than sitting in the office, buried under the endless pile of reports.

The ring from his phone snapped him out of his thought. The caller ID is no other but his dear wife. Yet the face he made upon seeing it doesn’t match with the love and affection towards the said woman. His eyebrows furrowed deep. It makes him look like a real delinquent than the police.

“What?”  
‘I forgot to tell you. Wear something nice.’  
“Why do you have to tell me if you gonna prepare it anyway?”  
‘I can’t this time. I’m not home.’  
“Where are you?”  
‘Boutique.’

He frowns deeper.

“You’re shopping again?”  
‘Not for me. It’s for the brats.’  
“Why? They usually went by themselves.”  
‘Today is different. Eh, just do what I say and wear something nice. I’ll tell the maid anyway, but you better not show up in your uniform.’  
“I thought you liked seeing me in my drenched uniform.”  
‘You want us to have sex in the restaurant? Kinky.’

He chuckles lightly. As usual, that blunt side of hers is endearing.

“Alrite, alrite.”  
‘I’ll buy you something later.’  
“I don’t need anything.”  
‘Doesn’t matter. I already did.’  
“Then why bother--” The call suddenly cut off, “.....Asking.”

He sighs and puts down his phone. That wife of his for years, never once settled quietly in a place. There’re times indeed when she acts like a sleeping goddess, calm and silent. Albeit soon enough it turned to a hibernating polar bear, he wonders how. But most of the time she’s like this, like a gale. A big storm.

She refuses to stay beneath others. She will rule is she wants to, will obey if she wants to. None can change her mind, nor telling her what to do. That strength she has to stubbornly stand on her two feet, menacing, bewitching, might also the second reason why he fell for her. The first reason obviously because she got big boobs. Period.

He looks outside the window. On this bright and clear day, normally she will refuse to go outside under the blazing sun. Yet today she did, it makes him wonder what’s the reason. She did mention she is in the middle of shopping for their children--dunno which--and that’s why it’s rather strange. Their children are not a little kid anymore. She mostly refuses to do hard work for them anymore.

Special day? What?

He tries to remember what event he missed, staring at the calendar on his desk sharply, but could remember none. He was never one to keep on with dates, after all. He has an assistant to maintain his schedule, so it’s fine if he doesn’t. Besides, if he also needs to do something, she will act all noisy. Since she didn’t, it means his presence or what isn’t needed.

The rest of the day he spent with reading the reports sitting on his desk since a week ago. He has been acting like he didn’t see it, blatantly ignoring it not even bother to give a glance. The reason? Because the case was unresolved. It was given to another team before he had the chance to solve it, and it’s kinda leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Not like he wants to be the only person handling it, but because it kinda has a personal connection to him. Thus, it was sent to another team so he won’t be subjective.

In the end, he signed the report albeit with hard feelings. He broke laws thanks to his night job, so it doesn’t bother him to sneak into the database and take a look at the case. Yet somehow, he couldn’t do it. His guts telling him not to, telling him to be patient a little more before he took action.

Before he noticed, it’s already the end of his shift. His assistant bids him goodbye when his mind wandering. Since he needs to go home first to bath and change, he has to leave right away. Hitaki has the tendency to choose somewhere far for their dining rituals, after all. Good thing he encounters no problem on his way home. He really doesn’t want to have to make a stop at the nearest police station because he witnesses some accidents or what.

After a quick shower he did, he noticed the clothes he supposed to be wearing already prepared, neatly hanged next to Hitaki’s full-body mirror. He peeks into the dresser to find out what’s missing, to guess what kind of outfit she wore when she left. Aside from the usual, everything is there. He sighs and gives up right away. It was stupid of him trying to remember all the clothing she had. It must be more than the amount of money Aomine household has.

Fixing his hair a little, he is more or less done with the preparation. He couldn’t stand wearing a long-sleeved shirt in this hot weather, so he rolls it up to his elbow, a little bit sorry for the maid who ironed the shirt. The house is rather empty when he comes out of the bedroom aside from a few servants doing their jobs. He wonders where his children are but doesn’t ask.

Where are you? Go to Y Restaurant.

The text from Hitaki makes him rolls his eyes. See, she always chooses somewhere far just to eat. The city has more than enough place to visit but of course she and her annoying ass will not settle as any normal person would.

Why the hell you--

He erases the text he was about to send, changed his mind right before since there’s nothing he can do about it anyway. So he gets into the car and drives away. 

From their house, it will take around half an hour to get to the said restaurant, as it’s located on the opposite district. The road is quiet and clear of disturbance. The sun has set, hiding behind the horizon. Stars spreading on the night sky glittering like a flowerbed, it kinda reminds him of Hitaki’s wedding dress. The sparkly shit which was made him squinted from the reflection. It hurts his eyes. It doesn’t mean she looked bad in it, she was gorgeous, the most beautiful he ever witness. But that sparkly shit on her dress kept poking his eyes mercilessly. And he hated that.

The parking lot of the restaurant is empty. It’s dinner time, so it’s really strange for such a renown restaurant almost has no customer at all. The light from the building it’s all lit, he can see the waiters working like usual. He frowns. He had his suspicion.

As soon as he reached the door, a butler greets him with a gentle yet polite smile, leading him to the second floor right away without him needing to tell his name. As he expected, aside from its cafe downstairs, the whole place is booked. Since he can enter, only one person will go such length to….

Whatever. He doesn’t want to feel bothered by every single outrageous thing Hitaki did.

He visited this place a few times but never set his foot on the second floor. He never knew how secluded and private the upper floor is before. Good place for negotiation. He will check this restaurant properly next time. 

The sounds of the Butler opening the door drives back his attention. Inside is a room enough for a couple of families to have undisturbed dinner. He glanced at the now door closed behind him, a little bit amazed by how well they managed this place. 

Across the room is a small balcony. From his standing position, he can see someone is sitting on the railings, back-facing him, but he already knows who. That white hair, that red dress, those golden earrings, the hairpins, only one person in his life ever dressed like that. Also, no woman in his life reckless enough to sits on railings by herself, in public space.

“Hitaki.” 

He calls as he stands behind her, and she turns her head around. A smile plastered on her face, a dangerous smile that bewitched him every single time.

“Welcome. Took you long enough.”  
“Whose fault is it.”

She laughs from his sarcastic response, winks at him and giving a half-hearted apology. He doesn’t respond, just staring in silence as she speaks, blabbering about all the adventure she had since morning. His hand reaches out to grab hers, holding her hand in a tight grip, while keeping silent all the way. Listening. Staring.

“Daiki, are you listening?”  
“Not really.”  
“So I thought. I said, you haven’t let go of my hand.”  
“I know.”  
“Let go.”  
“No.”  
“I can’t move freely like this.”  
“Then don’t. It’s dangerous.”  
“I wanna give you something.”  
“Get down first.”  
“Here is good.”  
“If you fall, I can’t catch you.”  
“You can’t? Really?”  
“Just saying.”

She chuckles.

“If you can’t catch me as I fell to the ground, then no one can.”  
“I know.”  
“Then it’s fine to let go, isn’t it?”  
“Since it’s you, I’m not gonna let it go.”

They stare at each other for a while. The sound of wind can be heard, breezing gently, bring the flower petals along, adding to the beauty of the night. In her other hand, she holds a small gift box. He can see it, but doesn’t bother to ask what or whose.

“Aren’t you curious?”  
“About what?”  
“This.” She shook the box gently, “Don’t you wanna know whose or what?”  
“Not really.”  
“Tsk.”  
“If it’s not mine, you won’t bother to do this.”  
“True, but at least play along a little.”  
“You know I won’t.”  
“And I also know you love me.”  
“It has no correlation whatsoever.” He tightens his grip around her hand, “But you’re not wrong.”

She smiles, gentle smile, unlike how she usually did.

“Happy birthday, Daiki.”

His eyes widened slightly.

“I don’t want to give you any gift, though. There’s nothing I can give left.”  
“I prefer you do the first sentence, but I’ll punish you for the latter.”  
“How? Make me scream your name all night long?”

He smiles slightly.

“You know how.”

===============


End file.
